Le retour des âmes
by Nhocae
Summary: [Aventures] Depuis le combat avec le titan la magie dans le Cratère à vite déchue. Mais celle qui reste est puissante et dévastatrice... Nos aventuriers vont alors devoir se lancer dans une chasse à l'âme. Une quête non sans grands dangers. Il y aura un peu de Bob x Shin pour le plaisir ;)
1. Prologue

Bonjour bonjour ^^

Je me lance dans une fanfic sur Aventures, je sais pas encore combien de chapitres elle fera (parce que je sais pas comment va se finir cette histoire XD) mais j'ai déjà le début. C'est pas mal, pour commencer X) Bon comme je suis pas à l'aise pour faire des intros je vais bientôt vous laissez à la lecture.

Les personnages de Théo, Bob, Shin et Grunlek ne m'appartiennent pas et si leurs créateurs veulent que je supprime cette fic, ils en ont le droit.

Pour résumer, cette fanfiction se passe après la saison 3 d'Aventures, c'est à dire que les aventuriers restent cachés du monde et sont connus de très peu de personnes. Ils interviennent juste quand il a des problèmes relatifs à la magie, ce qui est rares et plutôt dangereux.

Il va surement y avoir un peu de bob x shin parce que... voilà X) Nan mais si y a pas un minimum de kawaiiness ça va être trop sombre et quand c'est trop sombre ça fait pleurer les gens et moi j'aime pas faire pleurer les gens :3

Bref bref bref, si il y a des fautes d'orthographes je m'en excuse ^^' J'espère que ça va vous plaire, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ^^

Des bisous et bonne lecture :3

* * *

Le vent siffle entre les branchages des arbres. Une forêt s'étend à perte de vue devant le regarde d'un homme épaulé dans l'ombre sur le coin d'une maison en chaume. La brise fait soulever quelques une de ses mèches brunes et plisser ses yeux verts. Il prend une grande inspiration, inquiet. La nuit ne se profile pas très bien dans ses pensées.

Des bruits de pas viennent briser le silence de plomb qui pesait jusqu'à lors sur cet homme d'armes. Un soldat approchait. Il portait une cuirasse assez riche, une lourde épée à deux mains dans son dos et pour unique protection sur ses jambes musclées de grandes bottes en cuire. Il était coiffé d'une queue de cheval haute et s'approchait rapidement de notre homme. Il devait bien faire une tête de plus que celui-ci.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore ici en pleine nuit Eleof ? C'est bientôt ton tour de garde je te signal !

-J'observais mon cher Tolwil.

-Et bin arrête d'observer et ramène ton cul. Ça fait plus d'un quart d'heure que je te cherche ! Il s'apprêta à repartir.

-Vient voir par ici. Dit alors Eleof, stoppant net son collègue et ami dans son élan.

-Tu m'fais vraiment chier 'tain… souffla t'il en se retournant. Qu'est-ce que t'as « encore » vu ?

-Oh cette fois ce n'est pas rien Tolwil… Les âmes sont revenues.

Son compagnon se pétrifia sur place. Il le fixa de ses yeux se givre et tourna difficilement la tête vers les arbres qui trônaient à une cinquantaine de mètres du village. Une aura à glacer le sang se dégageait du sol pour tous ceux qui y faisait un minimum attention. Un brouillard s'échappait du sous-bois, blanc, presque grisonnant, les deux hommes s'accordaient sur un point, ce brouillard n'était pas naturel.

-Eleof… Il faut aller prévenir le chef… Maintenant…

-Nan ! Tolwil ! Tu sais très bien comment ça s'est passé la dernière fois ! L'ancien chef a envoyé des troupes, par dizaines d'hommes… Et ils ne sont jamais revenus !

-Et qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse alors !?

-Je n'ai pas étudié les âmes pendant 10 ans pour rien. J'ai ma petite idée pour arranger définitivement les choses. Mais il va nous falloir un peu d'aide extérieur…

-Tu veux faire appel... à des aventuriers ?

-Oui…

-Et qu'est-ce que ça va changer !? Au final ça donnera le même résultat !

-Peut-être… Mais au moins si les choses tournent mal, ce ne seront pas des gens du village que nous perdrons.

Eleof tourna de nouveau la tête, quittant le regard transit d'un mélange de peur et de colère de son ami, pour se replonger dans les méandres de la nuit. Après quelques secondes d'absence il se rappela de son devoir et souffla à Tolwil :

-J'arrive…

Il se décolla du mur dans un mouvement ample et traina des pieds jusqu'à son collègue. Il posa furtivement une main sur son épaule et une autre lui tendit un bout de parchemin.

-Fait venir ceux-là.


	2. Chapitre 1

Bonjour Bonjour ^^

Voilà le premier chapitre de cette fanfiction. Bon y a pas vraiment d'action mais c'est parce que c'est le démarrage. J'espère que ça va vous plaire. Ah et dite-moi si je suis pas trop à côté de la plaque pour les personnalités des aventuriers, j'ai toujours peur de faire des personnalités trop différentes de celles d'origine ^^ Et si jamais vous avez des questions, que vous ne comprenez pas tout hésitez pas à me le dire j'essayerais de mieux expliquer dans les prochains chapitres.

Merci pour vos reviews, j'ai bien pris en compte vos remarques et je vais essayer de m'améliorer. ^^

Désolé s'il y a des fautes d'orthographes ^^'

Des bisous et bonne lecture :3

La nuit était tombée depuis quelques heures sur le Cratère pourtant nos aventuriers étaient toujours en route. Théo, sur Lumière marchait devant ses compagnons. A ses côtés se trouvait Grunlek qui arrivait à tenir le rythme plutôt facilement contrairement aux deux autres qui se trainaient tant bien que mal derrière eux. Les bruits de la forêt tranchaient avec le silence ambiant autour des quatre hommes. Quelques mètres en arrière Balthazar et Shin peinaient à avancer, épuisés pas leur journée de marches, les deux êtres magiques étaient essoufflés et n'arrivaient presque plus à tenir debout. Bob dans un dernier élan rattrapa Théo et Grunlek en trottinant :

-Théo ! Théo ! S'il te plait arrête toi, Shin et moi on en peut plus !

Les deux hommes se retournèrent, l'inquisiteur maintenant un visage stoïque et l'ingénieur devenant encore plus inquiet qu'il ne l'était il y avait quelques instants. Bob repris, à bout de souffle :

-Tu sais très bien que depuis que la magie commence à disparaitre on devient de plus en plus faible. Notre santé est aussi basée sur la magie bordel ! Je t'en prie faisons une pause pour la nuit, on va finir par s'écrouler au sol si ça continue…

Et presque comme pour appuyer son geste, un de ses genoux lâcha et se fut Grunlek qui le rattrapa in extrémis. Celui-ci regarda le visage de Théo, il savait qu'il ne montrerait pas son inquiétude mais qu'elle se faisait plus grande depuis quelques jours. Au début, Bob et Shin, qui étaient pourtant des êtres de psyche ne ressentaient pas trop les effets de cette baisse de la magie, mais cela faisait presque deux ans et ils pouvaient de moins en moins utiliser leurs pouvoirs sans être obligé de puiser dans leur puissance vitale. Cela faisait deux ans qu'ils étaient en cavale dans tout le Cratère, à chercher les dernières traces de psyche qui pourraient nuire à ce nouvel Age. Théo pencha la tête vers Bob, soupira puis mit pied à terre.

-On s'arrête pour la nuit… Mais c'est juste parce que Lumière est fatigué !

Grunlek souffla de désespoir, il n'avait pas changé celui-là. Bob se releva, Shin qui venait d'arriver posa une main sur l'épaule de son ami.

-Ça va ?

-Oui ne t'inquiète pas, il me faut juste du repos. Dit-il avec un grand sourire qui se voulait rassurant.

A quelques pas l'inquisiteur attacha sa monture à un arbre et commença à sortir sa couchette. Grunlek, Shin et Bob étalèrent à leur tour leurs couvertures. Pendant que le nain préparait un diner, Théo alla chercher tu bois et tenta avec un silex d'allumer un feu. Grunlek avait décider de laisser Shin et Bob se reposer quelques minutes avant le repas.

-C'est prêt !

Il se retourna. Le demi-diable et le demi-élémentaire dormait profondément l'un à côté de l'autre. Attendrie par cette vision il n'osa pas les réveiller et fit tout pour que Théo ne le fasse pas non plus. Il valait mieux qu'ils dorment, le diner n'était pas important. Les deux hommes s'enfoncèrent dans les couvertures. La nuit de cette fin d'automne était légère et agréable. Ils en profitèrent encore un instant car bientôt ils arriveraient à leur nouvelle mission.

Bob se réveilla, la faible lumière de l'aurore traversant ses paupières. Quand il ouvrit les yeux il tomba sur le visage endormi de son ami Shin. Son masque et sa capuche étaient tombées pendant la nuit et découvrait ses cheveux bleu foncé. Cela faisait longtemps que Balthazar n'avait pas vu le visage de son ami. Il comprenait très bien que son ami puisse avoir honte de son apparence, comme lui avait honte de son démon, et encore plus maintenant que les créatures magiques disparaissaient. D'ailleurs il avait peur qu'ils disparaissent aussi… Après tout, même s'ils étaient à moitiés humains ils devenaient de plus en plus inutiles au fil du temps. Pourquoi Grunlek et Théo ne les abandonnaient pas ? Il ne servait plus à rien. Bob devait se servir de la flamme d'un briquet pour modeler ses propres flammes et Shin, bon Shin au moins était un archer et même s'il utilisait des flèches en bois de plus en plus souvent, il était toujours utile.

Le demi-démon s'étira et s'assit dans sa couche. Il observa un moment Théo et Grunlek qui dormaient toujours eux aussi. Le froid mordait ses joues écailleuses. Il décida de se lever et de préparer quelques choses à manger pour ses amis. Une question lui torturait l'esprit après ses pensées matinales. Et si… Il perdait tous ses pouvoirs… s'il ne servait pus à rien… Qu'il devenait inutile à ses amis…Qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait bien faire ? Il n'avait pas envie de quitter ses amis mais pourtant cela se présentait comme la solution la plus évidente. Il ne voulait pas représenter un boulet pour ses amis. Il n'osait imaginer si ses amis se faisait tuer à cause de lui ! Cela était impensable pour lui. Il pourrait peut-être… s'occuper d'eux. Après tout il savait recoudre les vêtements, soigner, il pourrait apprendre à faire la cuisine et se mettre au lavage du linge. Il s'occuperait du camp pendant que les trois autres partiraient au combat… Oh… Mais cela voulait aussi dire qu'il vivrait sur l'argent récolté pas ses amis… Que ses amis risqueraient leurs vies pour rapporter de quoi le nourrir lui pendant qu'il attendrait bien au chaud et hors du danger près du feu. Au final les quitter était pas une si mauvaise idée. Il avait assez d'argent pour squatter des mois dans un bordel et après il se ferait tuer pour dettes. De toute façon ce ne serait pas une grande perte pour l'humanité.

-Bob ? Tu vas bien ? La voix de Grunlek s'éleva doucement dans le grand silence qui c'était installé.

Balthazar qui avait piqué du nez au-dessus des flammes presque éteintes au milieu du camp se releva dans un sursaut.

-Euh… Euh… Oui, oui ! Bien sûr que je vais bien ! Tu crois quoi ha ha !? Je suis Balthazar, le demi-démon ! Pourquoi ça n'irait pas !?

-… Et bien déjà… Parce que tu dis toujours ça quand ça ne va pas et puis parce que tu as l'air d'avoir envie de pleurer.

-Nan ! Je… Nan, j'te jure…

Grunlek lui lança un regard des plus significatif.

-… Bon… d'accord… Mais… Tu me jure de ne pas en parler à Shin… Il se ferait beaucoup trop de mouron et je n'veux pas de ça… Et n'en parle pas non plus à Théo hein !

-Promis Bob, je ne dirais rien. Alors qu'est ce qui se passe ? Il fit signe à son ami de le suivre et ils allèrent marcher à quelques mètres.

Bob reprit :

-Et bien… Tu sais… depuis quelques temps… ma magie commence à… disparaitre… Et j'ai peur que ce soit définitif. Si jamais je ne peux plus vous être utile je ne veux pas me transformer en poids mort et je pense que je partirais. C'est le mieux à faire.

-Mais Bob voyons, tu ne peux pas dire ça ! Tu es notre ami, et même si tu ne pouvais plus utiliser tes pouvoirs tu resterais quand même avec nous. Tu nous es utile en temps qu'ami, pas en temps qu'arme !

-…

Bob baissa les yeux. Ce n'était pas dans on genre de ne pas savoir répondre aux gens mais là il devait bien avouer que ce que Grunlek lui avait dit le coupait dans ses idées. La voix de Théo monta derrière eux. Il les appelait pour manger, ils n'allaient pas tarder à reprendre la route.

Théo avait rallumé le feu et préparait le petit déjeuner que Bob avait été incapable de faire. Un incapable… voilà ce qu'il était. Shin quant à lui, encore assit dans ses couvertures s'étirait et bayait, l'esprit encore embrumé par la longue nuit qu'il venait de faire. Il avait remis sa capuche et caché ses longs cheveux. Dommage… pensa Balthazar en détaillant ses yeux turquoise à moitié fermés. Il redirigea son regard vers le morceau de viande cuit. Il n'avait vraiment pas faim mais il s'obligea, tout de même, pour pas que ses amis s'inquiètent, à avaler la nourriture chassée et cuisiné pas Théo. En plus ce n'était pas souvent que l'inquisiteur faisait à manger.

Au moment de se remettre en marche, Théo qui était monté sur son destrier se retourna vers Bob :

-Bon aller monte hérésie ! Tu peux plus faire apparaitre ton cheval mais je vais pas te laisser continuer à marcher, tu me fais trop pitié.

Le mage râla pour la forme mais il n'allait pas manquer une occasion pareille. Il grimpa derrière son ami qui se mit au galop. Grunlek courrait avec Eden et Shin, qui apparemment avait retrouvé toute sa vitalité sautait de branches en branches.

Les aventuriers ne s'arrêtèrent uniquement qu'à midi pour se reposer et manger un bout et ils repartirent aussitôt. Le message qu'on leur avait envoyé avait l'air important, il ne fallait pas qu'ils tardent trop.

La nuit était déjà tombée, pourtant il n'était que 18 heures, mais l'hiver approchant, les jours se faisaient de plus en plus court. Shin était désormais à la place de Bob et celui-ci marchait à côté d'Eden. L'archer commençait à fatiguer à force de sauter comme ça et Balthazar avait préféré échanger leurs places plutôt que de risquer quoi que ce soit.

Des palissades se dessinèrent au loin. Une faible lumière éclairait la grande porte et la silhouaite d'un homme, une épaule posée sur le bois. Les aventuriers avancèrent en silence. Théo se méfiait un peu de l'ombre qui se présentait devant eux. Il posa la main sur la garde de son épée et dit, en haussant un peu la voix :

-Qui êtes vous ? On hésitera pas à vous tuer si vous faites quoi que ce soit !

-Hein !? Euh… Quoi !? Nan mais ça va pas toi ! Chuchota Bob à l'inquisiteur. Il éleva la voix à son tour, vers l'inconnu. Nan, nan, il rigole ! On vient en paix !

-Mais t'es con toi. Pourquoi tu lui dis ça !? On le connait pas ce mec !

-Bah raison de plus pour pas s'en faire un ennemi !

-Mais…

L'homme, en faisant quelques pas dans la lumière coupa la parole aux aventuriers.

-Je m'appelle Eleof, c'est moi qui vous ais fait demander…

-Oh… Très bien ! Et bien bonsoir, je suis Balthazar Octavius Barnabé Lennon, pyromage. Lui c'est Théo, inquisiteur de la Lumière, derrière c'est Shin, un merveilleux acher et à côté de moi, l'ingénieur nain Grunlek.

-Je sais qui vous êtes… Sinon je ne vous aurais pas fait venir… Maintenant suivez moi.

Il commença à marcher mais plutôt que de passer par la Grande porte, il se dirigea vers l'arrière des palissades. Les quatres aventuriers suivirent Eleof. Aucun mots ne sortaient de leurs bouches même si Bob marmonait dans sa barbe, vexé de la réponse de l'homme, qu'il jujait peu courtois.

Ils ne s'arrêtèrent qu'au bout de quelques minutes et Eleof reprit la parole.

-Bon, écoutez bien. Si j'ai demandé votre aide c'est avant tout pour que mon village ne subisse aucunes pertes. Cette mission est secrète et dangereuse. Je sais aussi que vous êtes recherchez alors pas un mot sur cette embauche. Vous ne rentrerez pas dans le village alors si vous avez besoin de quelque chose avant de partir dites le moi.

Eleof s'arrêta un instant et tourna la tête vers une forêt.

-Vous voyez la brume la bas ? C'est par ici qu'on va se diriger. Pour faire simple notre village ne va pas tarder à être attaqué par ça et je ne veux pas que ça arrive. Vous n'avez pas besoin d'en savoir plus, je vous accompagnerai.

-Mais on peut savoir au moins contre quoi on va se battrre !? répliqua Bob.

Eleof soupira.

-… La brume… Ce sont des âmes. Dans le passé elles ont déjà pillées le village de ses habitants pour grossir leurs rangs. L'ancien chef avait envoyé des troupes mais personnes n'en ait revenu. Notre existance à faillie disparaitre… Je suspecte ces âmes de former une armée. Je ne sais pas pourquoi et je ne sais pas non plus pour quoi faire et d'où elles viennent mais ce que je sais c'est qu'elles représentent un reservoir de psyche et qu'elles volent les âmes des humains pour en faire à leur tour des réservoirs. Mon objectif pour l'instant est de découvrir comment les vaincres et les faire disparaitre.

-Je suis désolé pour les morts qu'a subit votre village… mais vous ne pouvez pas êtres un peu plus précis sur leurs enlèvements ? Demanda Grunlek.

-… Les âmes viennent de la fôret. Elles ne sont apparu qu'une seule fois il y a une dizaines d'années. A l'époque je n'avais que 12 ans et je me suis fais enlever ma mère par les âmes… Et mon père au combat… J'ai étudié les âmes et je pense, mais ce n'est qu'une hypothèse, qu'elles choisissent leurs victimes en fonction de leurs psyche. Plus elles ont de psyche et plus elles sont suseptible d'être prisent. Ma mère était une soigneuse, elle utilisait la magie et elle c'est fait emportée. Nous avions aussi un mage qui nous protégeait, il a été dans les premiers à se faire enlever…

-Je suis désolé pour vous…

Grunlek baissa la tête, n'osant plus rien dire. Bob reprit alors la parole, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire. Au moins il servait à quelque chose.

-On va se concerter un peu et on vous dira de quoi on a besoin.

-Très bien.

Il alla se poser un peu plus loin. Théo et Shin descendirent de Lumière.

-J'aurais besoin d'un carquoit plein… hésita Shin. C'est pas parce que je peux plus faire de flêches heins ! Je… Enfin c'est juste au cas ou quoi…

-T'inquiète pas tu peux demander n'importe quoi. Fit Balthazar avec un grand sourire rassurant.

-C'est bon vous deux ou vous voulez une chambre !?

-Toujours autant agréable tes réflexions Théo… S'indigna Bob avant de reprendre. Il nous faut des vivres, je pense que c'est le plus important puisque qu'on ne sait pas combien de temps va durer cette quête.

-Je suis d'accord avec toi. Aquiesca son ami ingénieur. Et toi Théo ?

-Ouais… Ouais si vous voulez.

-T'y mets vraiment de la mauvaise volonté.

-Rrrroh c'est bon…

Balthazar leva les bras en l'air et les laissa retomber sur les côtés.

-Fine ! On peut aller reparler au mec maintenant ?

Bob raporta les paroles de ses amis.

-Très bien, vous aurez ce que vous voulez.

Tout en disant cela il se diriga vers un morceau de palissade. Il donna quelques coups sur le bois et on entendit une voix percer. Eleof s'adressa à cette voix puis se retourna pour parler aux aventuriers.

-Préparez vous, on va pas tarder à y aller.


End file.
